Learning How It Works
by GG.Mello
Summary: Sera has had a death note for five years and now she's getting bored. What will she do, and what does Raito have to do with it. Death Note re-write from very beginning to about when the tower is made.


Okay so this is something I wrote out of boredom so sorry if it's not what you expect. I have an idea for the next chapter but I'm not even going to write it untill I get 5 reviews.

Anywho, This one maybe LxOC or BBxL and RaitoxOC it will depend on what you guys want. And this is writtin in Sera's p.o.v. (Sera is my OC)...I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters. If I did Near would have gotten the Death Eraser (from ch.0) and brought everyone back (eccept the criminals...) and locked Raito in a funny farm...but that's another story...or is it??

On with the fic.

* * *

**CH. 1:**

_**I wonder...**_

I crouched on the edge of the school building's roof, staring down at the passing fools and wondered if I really could be caught. I've been killing annoying people for five years now and not even the great Lawliet expects anything, shows how good a detective he is…or how bad a friend I am; it really could go either way. My cig lit-up a little more as I took a long drag.

"Hey Sera, you gonna kill someone or are ya just gonna sit there?" Ryuuku grumbled. After five years I still couldn't figure out if the shinigami looked more like a clown fused with a crow or a bug fused with a Goth.

I glared at the people on the ground, still searching for a good pawn, "No Ryu-san, I'm looking for a successor. Now hush, I think I found one." I hopped down two stories of the building to a ledge and slipped inside.

"Sera Noviva, Get back to class, now…and no smoking on campus!" The vise-principal growled. The chubby annoyance did little more to me than shout anymore; he had long since given-up trying to give me detentions or suspend me. So I greeted him with one finger, and continued to the west side of campus.

"I didn't know you smoked," Ryuuku questioned, just realizing the cig in my mouth.

"Off and on, mostly just to piss-off chubby over there." I answered smiling around the cig as we turned a corner.

"If you give the note book away you lose the memories. So, you just gonna go back to being L's female clone… like when I found you?" Ryuuku snickered; still fallowing me like a well trained dog.

"I could explain; but it's probably just going to make you're head hurt."

"Try me."

"Okay: I only lose my memories if I give-up ownership of the Death Note. So if I just leave it somewhere and someone grabs it, it's still technically mine, someone else happens to be barrowing it. And if it's not who I planned; I can easily find out who it is with my eyes." I explained this as slowly as I could; heaven knows he hasn't got the attention span to fallow any idea well.

"Right your shinigami eyes are genetic, huh."

"Yep." We entered the quad and I looked up to find the right window. "There he is, Yagami Raito, prodigy and major pain in my ass."

"That's the guy that beat you on the exam?"

"Yes, and you know quite well I don't like being 2nd." I have to admit Raito earned it though; he actually studied.

I headed for the main entrance, dropping the notebook in plain site of Raito, should he look out the window. At the gate I paused and put-out the cig on a wall letting it fall to the ground. I love pissing people off.

time and scene jump

Bang, bang, bang

I woke up to my bedroom door being thrown open and my very giggly, very…_very _drunk brother falling onto my carpet. Ryuuku was right; I need a lock for that boy's door. He staggered up and over to my bed, falling a few times because of the insane giggling. When he finally got to the bed I had already got up and put my pants on.

"Beyond, what are you doing here this early? I thought you had a job to do." I asked helping him into the bed.

"I miss calculated the area I was going' to and on my bahck I found mudslides are very shocolaty, hee, hee! sings out of key L tha man who live a lifea danga, hee, hee!" He fell into the bed and giggled again and fell asleep.

"Better make some coffee for when he wakes up," I smiled down at the sleeping 20 year old and shook my head, "if he wakes up." I walked to the kitchen started a pot of first-hangover-ever-strong coffee. I guess I was still tired; because I found myself waking up at the breakfast bar a few hours later. I shook my head, yawned and proceeded to the coffee maker only to find it turned off and a cup of it gone.

"B, you up?" I called pouring me a cup.

"No need to shout, and yes," He replied smoothly from the dinning room table.

"Sorry," I murmured taking a seat across from him. "Hey, why aren't you, complaining about a headache, or asking what happened last night?"

"Because my head doesn't hurt and I remember what happened."

"Sure, we get the same attitude, same looks, same darn eyes, but you get hangover immunity…stupid random genetic mutations." I growled at him and sipped my coffee.

"Does that make me a mutant?" He inquired sarcastically.

"Just one of the many things, B," I laughed at his half glare, half smile as he took another drink of his coffee. The door bell rang its droning tune and B stood.

"I'll get it," He said and left.

I continued to sip my coffee and let my mind wander a little. /Now where is Ryu-san? I told him to come here this morning to get apples and help me find-AH SHIT/ I suddenly realized who was at the door, and raced to the entry hall but it was too late.

"Hello, is Sera here?" A very uneasy looking Raito asked.

"Yeah, why?" B returned giving his best macho I'm-superior-to-you look. I guess brothers make it a point to annoy sisters, but pissing me off is B's favorite hobby.

"B, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" I said pulling him out of the door. "I'll be outside 'okay." I shut the door before he could answer and turned to Raito. "All right, what do you want?"

"I have your 'Note Book.'"

"I know." I motioned to the bench on the patio, "Have a seat."

His dress-shirt wrinkled like silk as he sat gracefully across from me. /Why did I pick pretty boy again? / I looked at him expectantly. "That all?"

"No. Why are you letting me barrow it? I mean having the power to kill isn't something you just give-up."

I gave him my best innocent confused look, "I didn't give-up anything of the sort. What you have there," I pointed to the Death Note, "is a method. I can still just grab my gun and shoot you; though it would be harder to get away with."

Ryuuku chuckled, "you tell him Sera."

I smiled at the shinigami, "I'll give two apples if you answer a question truthfully, Ryu-san."

Raito looked at me a little surprised, "Why don't you just ask him?"

I shook my head and smiled /so many things he'll have to learn. / "If I just ask him, he'll either lie or say he doesn't know and won't give his opinion."

"Oh…"

"So, how about it Ryu-san?"

Ryuuku eyed me for a second then grinned and nodded. "Alright!"

I tossed him and apple, "Now, what are your thoughts on Raito?"

The shinigami took a bite of the apple and sat on the table in a somewhat thinking pose. "Well…He's not as silent as you are and he's easy to scare. bite He's smarter that you in theory stuff but doesn't know enough to back most of it up, like you do. swallow, bite Also he has this weird idea of trying to better the world with a note book that's meant to end life. Swallow, sigh He has parents that care about him, a loving sibling, his dad is a detective, and they all live in a beautiful house. shudder Reminds me of those soap operas you had to watch."

The shinigami finished looking around my shoulder for the other apple. I tossed it in the air and Ryuuku caught it in his mouth and started munching on it at the end of the table. Raito didn't look as thrilled though. I mean shoot, having your plan to make a better world reviled and getting compared to a soap opera by a god of death; would bum most people out.

"All that for just two apples?" Raito mused, quickly regaining his composure.

"Yep. Now if that's all," I started but he cut me off.

"So are there any restrictions?"

"Like what?"

"Like 'don't kill this person or I'll kill you' kind of restriction."

"Hum…" I rested my head on the back of my hand and thought carefully for two seconds, "Yeah, don't kill me, or Ryu-san will throw a fit," I smiled as Ryuuku moved to stand behind me, to rid any doubt. "And Raito…If do anything to my brother: you'll be righting your own damn name in the book before I even get to you," I said in the scariest, threatening voice I could manage, because I was also holding back an evil grin, and I threw in the shinigami eyes for effect.

Raito looked like he was going to wet himself, but calmed down enough to stammer, "O-okay…I got it…that's all I needed to know…" He swallowed hard and stood up. "You coming are staying Ryuuku?"

I looked at the dark shinigami wondering myself if he was going to stay.

"I must keep an eye on you, Yagami Raito," He chuckled happily.

As I watched the two boys leave, I couldn't help but wonder if Ryuuku would really do anything to Raito for killing me…or to any one for that thought…I wonder.

* * *

Okay kind of short but it got most of the characters out of the way. So Reveiw PLEASE!! I don't want this one to end up like Yin and Yang!!(my other fic)


End file.
